Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop
Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop is a Wii port of the Xbox 360 game Dead Rising. The game follows the same storyline and setting as the original, but there are many substantial changes. Story The story remains largely unchanged from the original Dead Rising, you play as Frank a freelance photojournalist looking for the "scoop of a lifetime". He hears a tip that something big is going down in the quiet mountain town of Willamette, Colorado, and books a helicopter ride to take him there. When he gets there he realizes that something awful has gone down, and proceeds to investigate further. Over the course of the next three days he will face overwhelming odds to unravel the shocking truth behind the zombie outbreak. Differences From the Original A difference between the games is the mini games are not in the 360 version The game was commissioned by Capcom due to the success of the Wii port of Resident Evil 4; Chop Till You Drop utilizes the same game engine partly due to this. As the graphical capabilities of the Wii are not of the Xbox 360's standards, the graphics of the game have been reduced as well as the potential number of zombies onscreen at any time. This is the other reason the Resident Evil 4 system was used. The biggest difference though, is the fact that the Mall has been literally made smaller. The Leisure Park area is reduced from the size of a few football fields, down to the size of a few backyards. The rest of the mall is also slightly smaller, as construction barricades block off and create new routes through Paradise Plaza. Zombie poodles and parrots have been added, as well as zombified versions of Jo Slade, Cliff Hudson and Kent Swanson - as replacements for the originals, not supplements. Paul Carson is not present in Chop Till You Drop in any form. Aside from these changes, all bosses are present and remain the same with regards to strategy and abilities. Frank cannot jump and the photography system is also absent, as Capcom claims it would not have functioned well on the Resident Evil 4 engine. There are survivors in the game, but number of survivors has been drastically lowered, such as most psychopaths aren't in the game hence their hostages do not appear. Also AI systems have been enhanced so there are no "dead weights". 72-Hour Mode and Overtime Mode have been merged into one main game mode, and thus there are no longer multiple ending sequences (only Ending A from the original game can be achieved). Multiple save slots are available as well as three difficulty settings: Easy, Normal and Hard. Blood color can be changed between red, green and a white effect. The game places a greater emphasis on guns as only one melee weapon or handheld item (such as skateboards) can be held at any time. All food, drink, guns, books and items are managed through the Pause menu as well as the normal map, Case File, and notebook from the original game. Some of Frank's special abilities have been changed to combat events which can only be used in Psychopath battles. The game also features some key differences from its Xbox 360 counterpart. Animals can be infected and do appear as enemies, whereas they are absent in the Xbox 360 version. The zombies are more versatile; they can resist damage better, use weapons, and some (like Kent) can even speak, implying more of their humanity than in the Xbox 360 version. The game's cutscenes are copied directly from the original but subtitles cannot be toggled to off, and changing Frank West's outfit does not affect his appearance in the cutscenes. Advertising In order to advertise and promote Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Capcom animated a music video with Gagaga SP performing a song called "Dead Rising". It has the appearances of various Dead Rising characters. The video's vocals are in Japanese with English subtitles present on screen. The gore in this video is censored. The video can be seen here on YouTube. Category:Games Category:Dead Rising